A Long Road Ahead
by Aecoris
Summary: Sequel to When Darkness Turns To Light. John's finally dead but life is still not easy. Sam still has to get Dean to open up about his abusive past. Not to mention Dean has months of therapy to come. COMPLETE!
1. Here We Go Again

_All I can say is WOW! I got so many reviews for that last chapter! Thanks so much!! I'm so glad you guys liked the story and I hope you will enjoy the sequel too! There's a poll on my profile about this story so check it out if you want to! Not that much happens in this chapter! It's basically just a set up chapter. I also realized I haven't been giving you guys much detail about where Sam Dean and Jess have been living and where they were going to college so I wrote some about that! Mostly Sam and Dean in this chapter and how they are feeling and a little look inside their heads! This starts two weeks after 'Darkness' but nothing much happened in-between the two stories so you won't be lost! As promised there will be lots of Sam and Dean time to come! Along with lots of angst!_

_Oh and for anyone that did not know, this is a sequel to my story _When Darkness Turns To Light_ so you'll need to read that first or you won't understand anything in this one!_

_Please review and thanks for all of your amazing support!!_

* * *

"Can we go home yet??" Dean asked aggravated. His arms were crossed against his chest, his face set in a scowl and he kept banging his head against the hospital bed headboard.

"Quit it." Sam demanded. Dean had become so restless these past two weeks he was in the hospital. After Cassie left he was constantly nagging about something and whining about how he wanted to go home. Sam couldn't blame him; if he was stuck in a hospital bed 24/7 not able to move his legs he's sure he would go insane.

And plus, Sam just wanted to get the heck out of California and he knew Dean and Jess both wanted to also. There were too many horrible memories here and he couldn't wait to escape them all.

"Hello? Earth to Sammy! Can we leave??" Dean practically yelled

Sam snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Yeah, the doctors gave you the okay to get on the plane back home. They were going to have you start therapy finally today, but we'll get started on that when we get back to Missouri."

When the trio had left California after Sam's vision of Jess on the ceiling, they wanted to get somewhere far away, somewhere they've never been to before. Sam had been researching cities that weren't extremely big but weren't too small on the internet while in the Impala. He wanted a nice city that would be a good place to raise a family but also had a University nearby.

He had discovered a couple good cities and had finally settled on Cape Girardeau, Missouri which was located on the Mississippi River. Also located in the city was Southeast Missouri State University where Sam and Jess would be attending next fall. Dean had been attending the Cape Girardeau Career and Technology Center since he was interested in their programs and he had been interested in their Auto Technology program. He had met Cassie in a Math class. Cassie was in the Marketing Program yet both of them had to take a math class.

Sam liked the city they lived in and he couldn't wait to get back. However Dean seemed even more anxious to return as he was throwing his blanket aside and trying to slide out of the bed. The only movement Dean had been doing with his full leg was bending it with the doctor's help and hopping on crutches. Once he got his prosthetic leg, he would have to learn to walk on both of them all over again. It wouldn't be as easy as Dean thought it would.

Sam reached over to help Dean into the wheelchair but Dean shrugged him off with annoyance.

"Sam, I'm going to have to do this every day soon. I'm going to have to learn to do it by myself."

"Yes Dean, I know that. But right you're still healing and if you bump your legs or something…it could take longer for you to heal and…"

Dean sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win this one. But once he was back home and doing therapy he wouldn't need Sam's help. He could do this all on his own, no need to get Sam or Jess involved in his struggles. This was his problem and he was determined to do it on his own, he had been relying on Sam way too much lately. Sam had his own life to worry about without having to help his one-legged brother get around. It wouldn't be that hard to walk with the prosthetic…would it?

Sam helped Dean into his wheelchair and propped his left leg in the holder. He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sight of Dean's short stump but he couldn't dwell on that. He had to concentrate all his effort on helping Dean recover from yet other setback in his life.

They gratefully left the hospital and bought plane tickets for the next day. They spent the night at the hotel that Sam and Jess had been staying at and the next day they were flying back to Missouri.

* * *

Dean had hobbled onto the plane on his crutches and they were able to board it first so it was easier for Dean to get on and get himself seated.

"Hope I won't have to pee. Going to the bathroom is always a bitch, and on this cramped up plane…" Dean mumbled mostly to himself but Sam heard it. He sighed quietly; even the simplest things were going to be a challenge for his brother now that he only had on leg.

"How long 'till I get the leg again Sammy?" Dean asked, referring to the prosthesis.

"Two to three weeks. Depending on how well it's healing." Sam told him

Dean smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, setting the date on his cellular calendar.

Sam was glad Dean was so happy about getting the leg. However, Dean seemed to think that once he got the leg he would be able to run and jump around as much as he wanted. Dean was going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. Sam didn't want to see the disappointment on his brother's face when he would barley be able to move the leg at first.

The plane was now filling with people and as they walked past Dean they blatantly stared at his leg with curiosity and pity. Sam wanted to slap them. How dare they look at his brother like that! Just because he lost his leg doesn't make him different then everyone else!

Dean must have caught Sam glaring at the passengers because he spoke up. "Sam, chill out."

"Huh? What?" Sam tried to sound confused and innocent.

Dean didn't buy it. "Sam people have stared at me like I'm a freak my whole life. I was a loser in school; everyone stared at me like I was a weirdo. And then I got my limp and I was stared at even more. People laughed at me all the time, it's nothing new. After you've been treated a certain way your whole life you get used to it."

Dean turned away and Sam was at loss for words. He didn't know what to say to that. He knew Dean was considered a loser in school but he didn't know people had treated him so rudely. Even later in his life people had gawked at him just because he limped? How rude _were_ people?

"Dean…" Sam started, not knowing what he was going to say but Dean saved him that trouble.

"Don't worry about it Sammy. I'll get better. Demons' dead…_John_ is dead…we're going to be okay now."

Dean's words should have brought comfort to Sam, they really should've. Instead they brought back horrible reminders of what both John and the demon told him.

"_Oh you won't shoot me Sam; I can help you with your powers. I can help you be what you're meant to be. It's your destiny Sammy."_

"_You're the only one that I'm here for demon child. It ends tonight."_

"_He has demon blood in him, so he's demon enough."_

"_The demon told me, he put some drops of his blood into him when Mary died. And tell me __Sam__. Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary? Any strange powers or abilities you quite can't understand. Telekinesis, mind reading, visions??"_

And if those memories weren't enough…

"_Don't interfere or I'll beat you. You remember what that feels like don't you? You remember person after person lining up to punch you to get their anger out? Oh what a great source of money that was. That's all you were ever good for was money and just because I'm not here to kill you doesn't mean I won't stop to do it. You remember when they'd…."_

Sam was worrying about himself turning evil…worrying about the demon blood within him. He knew he should talk to his brother about it but Dean already had so much on his plate already. Plus…with what John said…who knew what else he did to Dean!

He had to confront his brother on this, but the possibilities could be so horrible, he didn't know if he could handle the truth.

They still had a long road ahead of them.


	2. Will It Ever Get Easier?

_Not that much happens in this chapter, but it had to be done to show how difficult things are for Dean. I couldn't resist the Dean angst! Oh and be sure to check out the poll in my profile! It will set the direction for where I am going in this story! Thanks for all the reviews!! Oh yeah, Jess really isn't in this chapter, she's sleeping during the whole thing lol. But she will be in the next one! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her!_

* * *

Dean had been attending therapy for his leg with the prosthetic knee ever since they returned home. He still had a hard time bending it sometimes, but it was getting a lot better. He was getting better at hopping on his crutches; he didn't need his knee to bend for that. The burns on his back were feeling much better and didn't need to be covered up with gauze anymore. Also, his hair had grown back to it's normal length which Dean was happy about. There was a couple small patches that didn't grow back but it was covered up by the rest of his hair now.

However, with two crutches in both hands, it was harder for Dean to do everyday things. He didn't have the type of crutches that went under his armpits, but rather the kind that strapped around his arms. But it was still hard to grab things and hold onto them while trying to get somewhere.

Dean was getting sick of not being able to do anything to help. He was living with Sam and Jess and he couldn't help them around with anything around the house, which made him feel like crap. He couldn't get a job yet, the least he could do was simple every-day things to help out.

Sam and Jess were paying his hospital and therapy bills, along with Jess's parents. Dean felt like a burden and he had tried telling them not to waste their money on him, and that he would find a way to pay. That had only caused everyone to yell at him. Everyone told him not to worry about it, that he had been through so much and had done so much for them. Now Dean deserved people to do something for him.

"Dean, you saved mine and Jess's lives more than once. Let us do something for you. Don't worry about the bills, we'll pay them and get you whatever you need. Just take it easy." Sam had told him.

Yeah, Dean did save their lives more than once, but he was the big brother, it was his job after all. He couldn't jest sit back while everyone worked their butts off. He couldn't even go to school with the therapy going on. He had to quit the summer semester he was taking that went from May to late July. He'd have to wait until September to take the fall classes. He was bored out of his mind.

So today, Dean was determined to help. He woke up early, took a shower, which was a hassle, but it was easier now that Sam had bars installed in the shower to help him balance. There was also a stool in which Dean could sit on, so he doesn't fall and slip. Then he hobbled downstairs just in time to catch Sam before he headed out the door.

"Where are you goin'? Dean asked him

"I was just going to head to the mailbox down the street to mail these before I forget." Sam told him and held out his hand with a couple of envelopes in them.

"I'll do it." Dean told him

"What? Dean, no it's okay. I've got this, you just relax." Sam said and went to head out the door again.

"Sam. That's all I have been doing is relaxing! I'm sick of it! I want to help out." Dean growled

"I know but Dean…"

"What? Are you trying to tell me that I can't do anything now that I'm crippled?" Dean asked him, full on knowing that Sam didn't mean that. But it was the only way to make Sam give in.

"Dean of course not!"

"Then let me go, I'll be fine Sam. It's just a quick trip down the street."

"Alright." Sam sighed and gave in. He placed the envelopes in Dean's jacket pocket and zipped it up. "Call me if you…"

"I'll be fine Sam, God you sound like a mother." Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "I'll be back in a bit. Try not to miss me too much."

Sam huffed as he held their door for Dean. Their apartment was now on the first floor which Dean was grateful for, it made everything so much easier. He was also glad that the door that led into and out of the apartment had a handicap button that opened the door automatically. But still, he couldn't wait for the day when he wouldn't need it anymore. He was scheduled to get his leg in just three days and he was so excited.

He hopped down the street and about halfway down he heard someone walking behind him. He turned his head to see a couple kids walking with backpacks. Huh, oh yeah, summer school was going on and the kids were walking to school. Ugh, that was not what he needed right now, a bunch of smart-ass kids to laugh at him and make fun of him.

Whatever though, Dean continued to make his way down the street. It had rained a great deal the other day and he was almost at the mailbox when he slipped in one of the puddles. Without his other leg to balance him, he came tumbling down, his glasses slipped down his nose and his stump hit the ground sending waves of pain up his short leg.

He looked up through pain-filled eyes to see a girl that had been walking behind him tiptoeing over him. She looked at him with pity in her eyes and it also looked like she was about to chuckle. She simply stepped over him and continued on her way.

What the hell? Dean could not believe it. She clearly saw a one-legged man slip and fall, his crutches falling off of his arms, and she didn't offer to help him, she didn't even ask if he was okay! Was this the way his life was going to be now? People ignoring him like he was some freak?!

Dean sighed and tried to get up only to fall on his butt once again. He looked to the side and saw a tough-looking kid walking his way. He looked like he would be a football player. Great, just great.

But when he kid reached him he offered him a hand.

"Need some help man?" He asked

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Dean responded grabbing his hand and letting the kid haul him up.

But then suddenly the kid reached into Dean's pocket, where the indentation of his wallet was clearly visible and took it out. He smiled and pushed Dean back onto the ground.

"Thanks for the money cripple." He laughed, waving Dean's wallet to show his victory.

Dean was fuming, god it was one bad thing after the other! Why did it seem that these things only happened to him! Would he ever catch a break?

Then as if to answer his question a man walked up to the kid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The kid said, turning around.

"I'll be taking that." The man growled and swiped Dean's wallet out of his hand before the kid could blink.

"Hey!" The kid shouted but started backing up.

"That's right! You better run before I call the police!" The man shouted at the kid as he took off down the road.

Dean thought the man was going to take his wallet and run but then the man turned around and Dean recognized the man as their neighbor, Rob, who lived in the apartment next to them.

"God Dean, are you okay?" Rob asked as he helped Dean stand up and handed him his crutches.

" 'M fine." Dean mumbled. He was past embarrassed, he just got mugged and knocked down by a teenager for god's sake! "Just mailing some letters."

"You want me to mail them for you? It's kind of slippery out here…" Rob suggested

"I can do it! It's just mailing some letters! I don't need your help!" Dean growled as he clutched his crutches tightly and hobbled off. He hated the way people were treating him, he was not an invalid! He had gotten so confident in himself over the past months and now it was all being swiped away. Would he ever be able to be the man he wanted to be?

* * *

Sam was eating a bowl of cereal when Dean knocked on the door. Sam went to open it and was met with a very angry-looking Dean whose shorts were soaking wet. He wore shorts now because it was much easier for him to get on and he didn't have to pin the extra material up, plus it was summer.

"Dean! What happened!?" Sam gasped as Dean stormed over to the couch and angrily fell onto the couch. He immediately started rubbing his stump.

"What does it look like Sam? I fell!" Dean growled angrily

Sam rushed into the other room and handed Dean some pain pills which he swallowed dry. Sam took a look at the stump and sighed when he saw it was bruised.

"It's okay Dean. You just fell; it's nothing to get so upset about…."

"I'm not mad because I fell! I'm sick of the way everyone is treating me!" Dean heaved as he held his head in his hands

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked, coming to sit down next to Dean

"First it was the looks on the plane; I didn't mind that though, really. But every time I get into the car to go to therapy people are staring at me on the street like I'm some kind of freak."

"Dean, that hasn't bothered you before. Those people are assholes; don't worry about what they think." Sam told him

"I know! I can handle that even though it bugs the crap out of me! I really can." Dean sighed

"Then what's wrong Dean? Come on, talk to me."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Dean, tell me."

"No." Dean grunted

"Fine, then I'll never tell you anything again. When I'm hurting, I won't let you help."

"Ugh…fine! You really want to know? When I fell a girl was walking right behind me. But instead of helping me up she walked over me. Then this kid went to help me up but he was just pretending so he could take my wallet and push me back down."

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Well Rob our neighbor here, you see he helped me up. That was great in all been then he was like 'Why don't I mail those for you.' I know I'm a cripple but I'm not an invalid! I'm never going to be normal!"

Sam could tell Dean was on the brink of tears and was trying to hold them in so he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"People don't think before they speak Dean. Don't worry, you'll get better, you've already come so far. It _will_ get better Dean." Sam soothed him

"I just want to get the leg, I want this to stop." Dean sighed

Sam swallowed, even when Dean did get the leg, it wasn't going to be easy. It was going to take a lot of work and he wouldn't be up and walking perfectly right away. Things were already hard for Dean right now and they were not going to get much easier for a while.

He was going to do anything he could to have Dean walking as quickly as possible. Dean more than deserved to be worry-free for once in his life.


	3. Forget The Past, Live For The Present

_In this chapter I'm going to give you guys a flashback that is actually one of Dean's nightmares. It gives you an insight of how Dean's life was in the past since I haven't given you guys that much 'in-depth' detail on his past! Oh, and there's also some Dean/Jess time! Of course Jess is able to comfort Dean and help him out in ways that maybe Sam couldn't! Thanks for your support and enjoy!_

* * *

Dean woke up with a start yet again. Ever since the run-in with John the nightmares had started up again. He never had told Sam about the nightmares and was somehow able to keep them a secret from him which he was grateful for.

Almost all of his nightmares were memories from his past. This night's nightmare was a new one, from back when he was in high school.

Dean stuffed his face in his pillow, trying to rid his mind of the memory, but he just couldn't. He remembered every detail of it.

* * *

Eighteen year-old Dean was limping down the hallway. His leg hurt like hell, it had been about a month since his father busted his knee and of course he wouldn't let Dean get it looked at. Then they'd have to pay, and he wasn't worth anything.

The halls were crowded and with Dean's limp he went really slowly. People pushed him out of the way and laughed, causing him to stumble and sometimes fall. Today Dean actually thought he might make it to his first hour on time. That is, before his old crappy backpack finally broke and his books went spilling out all over the floor.

"Shit!" Dean whispered and bent down to grab his books. He slowly bent down, his knee screaming in protest as he did so. The kids around him groaned as they shoved past him, not even offering to help.

Eventually from all of the shoving Dean ended up on his butt, fallen to the floor once again. He sighed and looked up, searching for a clock to see how long until the late bell rang. There was no use trying to get up now with all these kids around, may as well just wait until they are all in class so no one would push him down again.

However, in his searching for the clock he discovered something else that captured his attention more.

Sammy.

Sam was standing just a few classrooms down with a group of his friends. He and Sam did walk to school together, but once they got on school grounds it was a different story. Now that Sam was in older and in high school he seemed to have finally realized what a loser his big brother really was. When Sam was in elementary and middle school he would happily run out of school and to his big brother. He was too young to understand how stupid and embarrassing his older brother was.

Now when they got near the school Sam would walk in front of Dean and go catch up with his friends, staying as far away from Dean as possible. Dean couldn't say he blamed him; he was the biggest loser in the school after all. He was only a sophomore at eighteen when he should be a senior. He failed twice, didn't have enough credits to move on. Soon he would be too old to even go to high school anyway.

When Sam saw how much people made fun of Dean and how much he was talked about, Sam was embarrassed to go to the same school as Dean. Sam's friend's always laughed and talked about Dean. While Sam didn't join in on their laughter he still didn't do a thing to defend his brother, his brother that did so much for him.

Dean should feel mad, he really should, but he just can't. He feels sad sure, but he isn't mad. The reason is because Sam is completely different when they are back home and not around other people and his friends. Sam jokes around with Dean, helps him if he falls, and asks him if he's okay. Hell, Sam even drove him to the hospital at _thirteen_ last year when his father dumped those chemicals into his eyes. Sam did care about him; he just didn't show it in front of other people because he was afraid of getting laughed at and losing his friends.

Sam obviously saw Dean fall. Dean could see the way Sam grimaced and looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. His friends were howling with laughter. Dean caught things such as 'There's your lame-ass of a brother!' and 'Are you seriously sure he's not mental?'

Sam didn't say anything back and instead walked into his class, leaving his brother on the ground with books all over the floor and a screwed up leg.

It hurts Dean when things like this happen and it kind of gets to him. He's used to being treated like shit by everyone. Everyone that is, except for his brother. Now is brother isn't giving him the time of day in public places and will never go out with him anywhere.

It's tough, but it's the story of his life.

Then late bell rings and Dean's still sitting on the floor. A couple stranglers rushed into class and then he's all alone. And then suddenly he's not.

Sam was standing above him, with hand outstretched towards Dean, yet his eyes are scanning the hallway, making sure no one sees him with this loser.

Dean didn't want to take Sam's hand. He wanted to yell at Sam for treating him like shit. But he can't. Sam already probably gets laughed at enough because of simply _being_ Dean's brother. It's a whole new can of worms if he's actually _seen_ with Dean.

Dean took Sam's hand.

Sam hauled Dean up with this strange gentleness, like he's sorry for ignoring Dean when he fell, like he feels bad for it.

He steadied Dean as he sways and picked up his books, he looked at Dean's ratted backpack sadly and also with disgust.

"I gotta get you a new one for Christmas. Why didn't you tell dad yours was falling apart?" Sam asked

_Because I'll get beat for asking him for anything!_ Dean wanted to shout, he wanted to reveal the truth, but he can't, he never can. He's kept such a good job keeping this a secret so far, he can't back down now.

So instead he settled with "I dunno, didn't think it was that bad off."

Sam just nodded and shrugged it off, looking over his shoulder again. "I told my teacher I was going to the bathroom." He said

Dean winced at that. Sam can't even tell the teacher he's going to help his crippled brother that fell; he has to make up an excuse.

Sam caught Dean's expression and Dean could see guilt in Sam's eyes, the guilt for doing this to his big brother. Maybe Sam will actually turn around…apologize for how he's been acting.

But all Dean got is a "Which way is your classroom?"

Dean shook his head. He knew Sam's whole schedule and yet Sam knows none of Dean's classes.

"226." Dean said and pointed the opposite way of Sam's classroom.

Sam nodded and quickly walked over to Dean's classroom, waiting impatiently for Dean to catch up with his horrible limp.

Dean finally did and Sam handed him his books.

"Thanks." Dean said and decided to add "You…you want to maybe go out tonight Sammy? I mean…you and me hanging out? Going bowling or doing some dumb teenager stuff?"

Sam's face automatically filled with fear and some guilt. He bit his lip. "I…I'm sorry Dean. I'm going out with some of my friends. Maybe some other time huh?"

And with that he turned and walked away, leaving Dean alone once again….

* * *

Dean shook his head and got back to the present. He wasn't in high school anymore, Sam didn't ignore him and treat him like shit anymore, their father was dead….

He was no longer eighteen year old 'limpy loser' Dean, but rather twenty-five year old one-legged crippled Dean.

He thought back on his former life and knew he'd much rather take being one-legged and crippled. He knew why he had this dream; it was because of how those people had treated him earlier when he went to mail the checks. But now he also had people that cared about him now, people that cared about him both at home and in the public.

Dean glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 AM. No point in going back to sleep now. He reached for his crutches but his hand slipped and the crutches went falling to the floor.

Dean winced, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. However he realized he did when he heard footsteps hurrying to his door.

The door opened and Jess stood in the doorway, worry etched across her face. That was kind of weird; if anyone woke up from that it should have been Sammy. Jess was one hell of a heavy sleeper.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Jess asked him, coming up to stand beside him

"Yeah, just dropped these stupid things." He laughed and pointed to the fallen crutches. "Sorry I woke you."

Jess bent down and picked up the crutches and handed them to Dean. "Oh no, you didn't wake me. I was already up."

Dean looked at her with disbelief "You actually woke up before 10:00?" He gasped

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed back and punched Dean in the shoulder "I woke up about a half hour ago and I can't get back to sleep. Damn cramps." She growled

Dean laughed, Jess hardly never swore, it funny to hear her do so. But he nodded in understanding. "That's one of the few problems I don't have. Missing a leg, other knee's a prosthesis, burnt back, bad eyes, scars all over my body, but at least I don't get cramps."

Jess smiled sadly at Dean and sat down next to him on the bed. "So why are you up?" She asked with concern

"Uhh, just woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep." Dean lied and Jess didn't believe it.

"Really Dean. What's going on? Please tell me. I can tell that you and Sam have been keeping secrets from each other and from me since…well you know…" She stated "Something went down while I was unconscious and I want to know so I can help."

"I've noticed Sammy's been a little quiet lately." Dean responded

"Yes. But what's wrong with you? Something has got to be bothering you Dean, I can tell. You've also been a little more withdrawn since that day. What happened in the motel?" She questioned

"Other than the bastard flippin' out on Sammy and me, shooting me, and then me shooting the bastard back? Nothing." Dean told her truthfully, trying to put some humor into the conversation

"But something he did is bothering you isn't it?" Jess ignored the attempt at lightening the situation

"No…well…it's just something he said…but it's not important. It's not the reason for my nightmare either." This was only partly true.

"Dean it is important. I want to know what's bugging you. And so does Sam. When you feel like it, please let us know. I don't like to see you hurting." She told him with love

"I'm not hurting." Dean defended himself

Jess sighed. "Maybe not physically anymore, but emotionally you are. I know you well enough to tell."

And what could Dean say to that? Nothing really. But truth was Jess really did make him feel better. She made him believe that he could soon tell Sam and Jess what was truly bothering him. He nodded and they sat in silence for a while.

"How about I make breakfast? You can help." She suggested

Dean lit up at the opportunity for helping out. Jess could be asking him only because she knew that he wanted to help out. Or she truly really did want his help. Either way, Dean was eager to help.

Dean but on his knee brace that he had to wear on his full leg with the prosthetic knee. It was kind of bulky but it helped out a lot and one day he wouldn't have to wear it anymore….hopefully. He then got settled on his crutched and followed Jess into the kitchen. Only two more days until he got his new leg…

Dean sat down at the kitchen table and helped Jess mix the ingredients together to make pancakes. He ended up accidentally turning the electric mixer on full blast and pancake mix sprayed all over him and Jess. They both started cracking up and kind of started a 'pancake mix fight'. Dean was laughing the whole ordeal and for the first time in a while he was truly having fun and could put all his worries aside.

Sam trudged in some time later, looking at Jess and Dean like they were insane.

"What in the world did you guys get into?" Sam asked sleepily, trying to figure out what they were covered in.

Jess just laughed. "Looks like we'll just have to settle for cereal for breakfast again."

Sam groaned. "I really wanted pancakes." He whined when he realized that's what they had been making. "Why did you guys have to go and _wear_ the food?"

"Oh shut up Samantha." Dean chuckled and threw an egg at Sam, hitting him in the chest. "There, now you fit in too! So stop crying."

Sam swatted the egg off of his pajama top with disgust and rolled his eyes at Dean. "Whatever." He mumbled, but there was also a hint of happiness to his voice

Just then someone knocked on their door.

"Would you get that Samantha? Our hands are kind full." Dean laughed

Sam shook his head and walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood a young girl about Sam's age with short blonde hair.

"Hi!" She grinned "My name's Meg."

* * *

_Yes this Meg is the demon-Meg that you're all thinking about! Muhahaha! I'm evil! You really didn't think the supernatural would leave the boys alone just because the demon is dead did you? Everything will try and stop them from having a normal life! _

_What did you guys think of the flashback/nightmare? What do you think about how Sam treated Dean? Would you like to see the same one in Sam's point of view? Would you like to see more flashbacks so you could see how Sam and Dean's life and relationship was like back then? Let me know! Please review, I worked really hard on this chapter and it took me a long time. It's a lot longer than my previous chapters have been! I hope you guys liked it!_

_Oh yeah, and in case you guys were wondering, Cassie will make an appearance in the next chapter. Why she hasn't been around much will be explained!_


	4. Who Is This Girl?

_So sorry it took me so long to update! I hit a major writer's block with this story! Well, not actually writer's block but more like I couldn't decide the order of which the events should go! But now I have a bunch of cool things planned! Cassie is back in this chapter but there is also some creepy evil Meg! Next chapter will deal with some of Sam and Dean discussing their secrets with more flashbacks!! Oh and Dean will finally get his leg in the next chapter! Since it's been such a long time I'll start you off with a little bit from the last chapter so you remember what happened! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

**Just then someone knocked on their door.**

**"Would you get that Samantha? Our hands are kind full." Dean laughed**

**Sam shook his head and walked over to the door and opened it.**

**On the other side stood a young girl about Sam's age with short blonde hair.**

**"Hi!" She grinned "My name's Meg."**

* * *

'_Who is it??' _He mouthed to Jess who was standing by the kitchen doorway. She slowly peaked her head out and then back in.

"Some girl with short blonde hair." She whispered to Dean

"Uhh…hi…umm…what can I do for you?" Dean heard Sam awkwardly say to their unknown new arrival from his place in the kitchen.

"Oh, I just moved here not too long ago and I wanted to go to the Cape Girardeau Career and Technology Center to go to school. I've been asking around town and people told me that someone named Dean lives here that goes there. I just wanted to get some information on the school and the programs it offers. Are you Dean?" She asked Sam

"Uhh no. That would be my brother. I could get him if you want." He heard Sam say and then in a second Sam was in the kitchen.

"Dean, there's some weird girl here who wants to know about your school." Sam whispered with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"I know. I heard. What I don't understand is why she didn't go to the school in the first place? Why ask around when you can get information straight from the school?" Dean replied quietly from the kitchen chair he was sitting on.

"That's what I was thinking too." Sam said back

"Well uhh…I have a course catalogue book in the drawer in my nightstand. You can give that to her if you want." Dean suggested

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if I want I can just pick up another one at the school. Which is what she should've done."

"Alright, I'll go get it."

Sam walked out of the room and Dean heard him tell the girl that he'd be right back with the book. Sam went off into Dean's room while Jess snooped some more at the strange girl.

"She's looking at our stuff!" She hissed

"What do you mean?" Dean did not like the feeling he had about this girl. Something was off.

"She's picking up our picture frames and starring at them! And flipping through that little photo album I made! This isn't her house! Why I ought to…"

"Shh Jess, calm down." Dean said in response to Jess's quickly rising voice. "Sam will get her the book and she'll be gone."

"I should just bust out of the kitchen screaming with all the mess on me. I bet she'd get scared and run away." Jess said, still glaring through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, she'd think you were insane and probably call the cops to get you locked up in a mental institution." Dean quietly chuckled

"Oh, shut up. Wait…she's looking through our movie cabinets!! What the heck? Sam just came in here and talked to us, she must know there are other people here. So why in the world is she looking through our stuff if she knows she's not alone?" Jess gasped

"She probably doesn't expect us to be spying on her. I would get up and look too but then she might hear and stop what she's doing." Dean said

"Don't you want her to stop?"

"Well yeah, but don't you want to find out what she's up too?"

"That's true." Jess sighed "It's just so creepy! It's almost as if she made up the school excuse so she could get inside our house to look through our stuff!" Jess said and turned to Dean. She saw his shocked expression and gasped. "Do you think I'm right about that?"

"Yeah I think you might be." He said slowly, trying to understand what all this meant. "But why would she want to look at our stuff? What's so special about us?"

"I don't….oh my gosh! You guys were hunters! Maybe she knows! Maybe she's one too!" Jess said in amazement, trying to keep her voice down.

"Man, how come I didn't think of that! That might be what's going on here." Dean told her and then the finally heard Sam coming from the hallway. Jess watched as the girl quickly stopped looking through their stuff at the sound of Sam's feet and acted liked she didn't do anything.

"Here. This is the course catalogue book. It'll probably help you." Sam said and handed it to her.

"Alright thanks a lot! Maybe I'll be seeing you later!" She smiled and left the house. Immediately Sam rushed to the door and locked it before coming into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that all about??" He asked Jess and Dean

"What took you so long getting the book?" Dean questioned his brother

"Well the book wasn't in or on your nightstand for starters. Then I had to dig through your pigsty of a room until I finally found it under your bed. You should really check out what you have lying under there, it's not pretty. I really don't want to do that again." Sam grimaced

Dean just rolled his eyes. He'd get back at Sam later; right now they had more important things to take care of. "Sammy, Jess was spying on that girl. And she was looking at our stuff man."

"So? Maybe she was just curious?" Sam implied

"No Sam. That's what I thought at first. But then she was looking through our cabinets! Who does that??" Jess yelled

"What?!" Sam growled

"Jess figured that maybe this girl knows that we were hunters Sammy. Maybe that's why she wanted to get inside our house and look at our things. Maybe she's a hunter too." Dean told him

"But even is she was why wouldn't she come out and say it? Why would she have to look through our stuff? What was she looking for?" Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea little brother." Dean sighed.

"Well…how about we get cleaned up first and actually have breakfast. Just make some cereal." Jess suggested "We just lock out doors and keep a lookout for this girl. Maybe she'll go away and never bother us again?"

The brothers just nodded. They didn't want to get involved with this creep.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch later in the day. It was early afternoon now and he was bored out of his mind. Sam and Jess had gone shopping. They didn't want Dean to be left alone after that weird girl incident but Dean assured them that he'd be fine and he wasn't 3 years old. He could look after himself. And there was no way he was going with them…not with the way Jess shops. If he couldn't keep up with her sprinting down the isles looking for deals before, there's no way he'd be able to do that now. He never understood why girls loved shopping so much.

And speaking of girls, Dean hadn't seen Cassie since she visited him in the hospital back in California. She hadn't called in a while either. Dean knew she said she wasn't going to leave him because of his leg….but now that she hasn't shown up in so long; Dean is beginning to doubt that.

What if she wanted to leave him?

Dean didn't want to call Cassie. He figured if she wanted to see him she'd call and ask. But he couldn't help it. He needed to know what was going on. With shaking hands he dialed her number.

"Dean!" She answered in an excited voice "I haven't heard from you in so long."

"Yeah, same here. Why's that?" Dean couldn't help but feel a little angry

"What…what do you mean?" Cassie asked, clearly put off by his tone

"You haven't seen me since I was in the hospital. You haven't called in a long time too. I just get the feeling that…you don't want to see me anymore." Dean sighed. Quickly his anger had turned into sadness.

"Oh god Dean, no! I don't want to leave you Dean! Not at all! The only reason I haven't been calling was because you're going through so much. I didn't know when would be a good time to call or if you even wanted me to visit yet. You're going through such a hard time and I didn't want to bother you, I didn't know if you wanted to be left alone with your family or what. I didn't want to put any more stress on you if I asked to come over and you didn't want me to." She explained

Dean swallowed and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Cassie…right now I need you more than ever. You coming to visit me wouldn't bother me at all…it would actually take off the stress. And especially now…I'm getting the new leg to day after tomorrow and I'm so nervous…I just need you…"

"Dean, I'll be right there sweetie." Cassie said, saving Dean from the hard task of continuing on.

In five minutes Cassie's car pulled into the apartment parking lot and Dean was hobbling on over to open the door for her. She immediately wrapped her arms around Dean as soon as she stepped in.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I've never been in a situation like this and I didn't know what you'd want me to do. If you'd want me to stay away or…" But she didn't get to finish as Dean leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

"Dean." She sighed as they pulled out of the kiss. "You are like the most amazing kisser ever. You know that?"

"Really?" Dean snorted in disbelief as they headed on over to sit down on the couch

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to believe?" She asked as she helped Dean sit down and put his crutches next to him on the ground

"Well because…uhh….you were the first girl I ever kissed." Dean blurted out and then he slapped a hand on his face in embarrassment. Why did he just say that?!

"Are you serious?" Cassie gawked

"Yeah. Never had a girlfriend or even went on a date before you." Dean said as he put his head down in shame.

"Dean. That's nothing to be ashamed about." Cassie told him and held his beautiful face between her hands. "I was just surprised because you're such a hottie and an awesome guy. But actually it's better that you never had a girlfriend."

"Why's that?" Dean questioned and adjusted his glasses that had slipped down from kissing.

"Because that means you're all mine." She said with a smirk and devoured his face in kisses.

"But really…I'm a good….kisser?" Dean asked as they were making out

"I would have never guessed…in a million years….that I was your first kiss…" Cassie replied

And Dean couldn't be happier about that. Cassie still didn't know a lot about his past. But at least she was accepting of him so far. And maybe once she found out everything about him, she'd still accept him then.

* * *

Cassie opened the door to her apartment after an amazing day of just hanging out with Dean. Even when Sam and Jess had come home they still had a great time. She had gotten to know them pretty well at the hospital but she felt like she got to know them even better now. They were cool people and she was already becoming friends with them.

However she couldn't shake of this creepy feeling that she had since she was driving home. The whole time she was driving there was a car behind her with a young woman in it. She seemed to be following her but Cassie thought it was just her suspicions getting to her. The girl was just probably heading the same way as her.

Once Cassie arrived home the girl kept on driving, but Cassie still didn't feel safe just yet.

She walked into her bedroom and as soon as she did, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Frightened out of her senses, she spun around….to only come face to face with the girl that had been following her.

"What…what…how…" Cassie couldn't seem to form a complete straight sentence. Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had before.

"Hello. You're going to be my new meat suit. Won't that be fun?" The girl smiled a wicked smile and before Cassie knew it black smoke erupted from the girl's mouth and went into hers……

Cassie; or rather Meg cracked her neck and stretched. Pleased to be in a new body.

"Time to have some fun now." She grinned


	5. What's Bothering You?

_I know I said Dean would get his leg in this chapter but there was just something else I had to add before he did! I promise he'll get it in the next chapter and the 'Meg/Cassie' will appear! In this chapter there's tons of angst and I put in another Dean flashback! Except this time Dean's not dreaming it but rather telling it to Sam and Jess! Dean and Sam talk about something that has been bothering them finally! Although Sam still doesn't tell Dean about how the demon blood thing is bothering him! I decided that Sam and Dean had to talk a bit before the day that Dean got his leg! There are some sensitive topics in this chapter and I hope I did okay with them. You get to see a little bit of what life was like for poor Dean after Sam left for college. I hope you like it and tell me what you think! I worked a while on this chapter trying to get it right!_

_P.S. Most of you already know this but there's a new poll in my profile!_

_P.P.S. I keep forgetting to mention this! The little picture I have as my icon on my profile is what I picture Dean to look like in this story with his glasses on! Just wanted to let you guys know in case you were wondering! I didn't make it, I just found it! I don't even know if Jensen was actually wearing the glasses or if someone photo shopped them on but I think he looks cute!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I couldn't respond to the reviews but I had a virus on my computer and had to delete everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Dean was a nervous wreck the next morning, and the rest of the day was the same as well. It wasn't that he didn't want to get the prosthetic leg; he wanted it more than anything right now. He was just scared. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to walk on it as good as he hoped.

He really wanted to help out as much as he could. And he needed another leg to do that. Plus, the leg was costing a fortune. Sam and Jess were paying for part of it with their jobs as well as Jess's parents helping with a huge chunk of the cost. Dean wasn't paying a thing, and it was his leg.

He had to get a job, but he was sure no one would hire him if they knew he had a missing leg. His best bet was to get the leg and then apply for a job, hoping that people would just assume he had a bad leg and not a fake one. If he ever did get a job he was determined to pay everyone back that paid for the leg. He would pay back every last penny.

Dean knew that Sam was keeping a close eye on him all day and was trying to ease his worries. He kept offering to do things with Dean. So far he Sam and Jess had played about 20 different car games, numerous board games that he didn't have a clue to all the names, halo, and guitar hero. Sam ended up buying Dean half these things when he was stuck in the hospital. He remembered Sam and Jess coming back after Sandy's funeral (Dean couldn't come because he had to stay in bed) with a bunch of presents. Jess said that Sam had told her to stop off at Target and he just kept buying things.

Sam had been really over extremely nice to him since the incident with his father. To the point that it was starting to actually creep Dean out a bit. Dean needed to know what was going on. Jess was right; the two of them did need to talk things out.

So after they finished the last song on guitar hero Dean turned to face Sam.

"Sammy, why are you acting so…weird?"

"What do you mean?" Sam was clearly confused but Dean wouldn't buy it.

"I mean ever since the incident with dad you've been….so nice to me. Not that you're not nice to me." Dean corrected himself. "It's just that you're doing so much with me and buying so much stuff. Almost to distract me from something you know? Like your hiding something from me?"

"Dean…I don't know what your talking about." Sam said, obviously lying

"Sammy. Don't try to sneak out of this. Jess has noticed it too. Please tell me what's going on. Remember back when you promised me you'd tell me anything? Don't break that promise Sammy." Dean brought up the one thing that would most likely have Sam spill what's going on.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's just….well part of it…the biggest part…is what Dad said when he was aiming his gun at us." He said with a shaky voice and watched as Dean paled and swallowed nervously. Yeah, this has probably been what has been bothering Dean too.

Jess went to stand up and leave the brothers to talk this over themselves but Dean told her to stay. Sam looked between the both of them. He didn't know how to ask the question that he had feared since that day…

"Dean. Dad said that he let other people beat you for money…Dean…" Sam's voice hitched a bit and he needed to take a couple more breaths before he could finish. "He didn't…they didn't…rape you did they?" He asked quietly with his head down.

When no answer came Sam slowly brought his head up. He was shaking so bad, oh god if Dean had been raped…"

Sam was met with a very shocked looking Dean. He couldn't read his expression.

Finally after about a minute Dean spoke up. "Sammy…no…god no…I never was. This is what you've been worrying about?" Dean gently told his brother

Sam was so relieved when he heard his brother's words. Not only that but he could hear the truth in his voice. Dean wasn't lying to him. Dean was telling the truth. He let out a deep breath.

"Oh god Dean…you don't know how worried I was…how scared. I mean he said he let other people do stuff to you and I know that in many cases of physical abuse there's sexual abuse too…"

Dean scooted over on the couch until he was right next to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders. "Sammy…hey, don't worry. I don't know why but he never did anything like that to me. Never had the other people either. I guess it was because he saw me as some disgusting demon child. Maybe that's the one good thing about him; he never did any of that stuff."

"When he said that other people hurt you…it's just….your face when he said that…I thought the worst…" Sam said shakily

"I'm sorry Sammy. It wasn't that. It was just the memories that it brought back….I didn't want to remember…it's been haunting me since." Dean sighed

It was then that Jess came over from where she was standing and sat next to Dean. She very gently ran a hand through his hair and it calmed Dean more than she would ever know.

"Dean, sweetie if it's bothering you please let us know. I'm sure that would help you if you shared it with us." She told him

"I…I don't know…" Dean mumbled

"Please Dean. I told you what was wrong with me." Sam begged him. He wanted to ease some of his brother's pain.

Dean couldn't deny Sam's puppy dog eyes and he sighed. "It started after you left for college…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Dean sat in the corner the motel, huddled up. After Sammy had left for college, the beatings by his father had got much worse because now he didn't have to worry about explaining the wounds to Sam. His father was blaming Dean for letting Sam take off to go to college of course. He still was, even though Sam had been gone for a few months already.

Dean watched as his father paced back and forth across the room. He knew he was thinking of something else to beat him with. Dean curled up even more into himself as his father approached him.

"Get up you piece of shit." He growled at Dean and Dean struggled to get up. His chest was severely bruised and his wrist was sprained, making it even more difficult than usual.

"Hurry up!" John growled and when Dean fell down he grabbed him by the collar and threw his skinny frame across the room. Dean hit the wall hard. "That'll teach you, you worthless sonuvabitch. Now UP!"

Dean struggled yet again but his father lost his patience and dragged Dean to his feet by his hair. Dean let out a yelp of pain. Once Dean was standing his father punched him across the face, nearly knocking Dean down again.

"Get out and into the car you waste of space, I have something new in store for you." He chuckled and Dean scurried out to the car as fast as his bad leg would take him. He got into the back seat and didn't buckle his seat belt. His father wouldn't let him because if the car crashed, he'd get hurt worse if he didn't put the seat belt on.

John got into the car and took off. He smiled in the rearview mirror from seeing Dean shake so badly.

"You know, this is great. I'll make money _and_ I'll get to watch you get beat up. It's perfect really." He laughed

Dean shuddered even more. He didn't want to know where this bastard was taking him.

Eventually they stopped at a bar. John got out and opened Dean's door. He then threw Dean out of the car, causing him to land flat on his face on the cement.

"Good for nothing." John angrily muttered as Dean slowly got back up, blood dripping from his scratched up face.

Dean followed him into the bar where John tagged down a couple angry looking men. Dean then followed them outside into a deserted alley.

"These guys wanted to get their anger out but didn't want to beat their wives. I told them not to worry. They can beat someone else and not get into any trouble at all. And I get paid for it." He laughed to Dean.

Before Dean could register what was happening he was pinned to the wall by one of the men. The guy smiled wickedly with him with yellowing teeth and slammed him in the face.

It wasn't soon after that the other guy joined in too. Dean fell to the floor and was trampled by them. Punch after punch to the face and kick after kick to the gut. Dean wondered how in the world he could live through so much pain. How much abuse could someone take before they just shut down and died?

The pain was so bad that Dean ended up passing out. He never passed out anymore because he was so used to the pain. This must have been really bad.

He woke up on the motel floor and could only barley see out of one eye. As far as he could tell John was no where to be seen. He crawled slowly to the bathroom, his body screaming in pain every time he moved. Somehow he managed to prop himself against the sink and look into the mirror.

His face looked horrible. One eye was swollen shut all the way and the other could barley open at all. His nose looked broken and his lip was busted in several places. He could barley recognize himself anymore these days.

Dean whimpered as he reached his arm up and opened the mirror. He smiled when he found a razor sitting inside. He grabbed it and used the wall to slowly slide his battered body down to the floor.

He held the razor up to his arm and for a moment just stared at it.

He knew he was suicidal. He had been for quite some time now. But he couldn't kill himself yet. Not with Sammy still out there. He couldn't do it until he knew Sammy was safe from his father forever. And that might not be until his father dies. He can't kill himself until his father's dead.

But that doesn't mean he still can't cut himself. He's been doing it almost everyday since Sammy left.

Dean brought the razor up to his already horribly scarred arm and cut into his skin, dragging it along his arm. The scars were not only of him cutting himself but also of the numerous beatings he's got. Cutting himself brought some kind of release to him knowing that he was creating the pain and not anyone else. Not his father, not random guys, only himself. He deserved this little extra pain for the loser that he is, for not being a better brother.

When he cut himself, he thought of the day when his father would be dead. When he could cut just a little too far and he would be free from pain forever….

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

Sam stared at Dean in shock after Dean told his story. He couldn't believe what those bastards had done to his brother just because they were angry. And Dean had cut himself! Sam knew that Dean had been thinking of suicide from when he told Sam months ago. However, he never expected Dean to cut himself, to want to bring pain to himself like that.

"Dean…you aren't still…" Sam choked up and grabbed Dean's arms and lifted up his sleeves. There he found tons of scars criss-crossing around on Dean's arms that he knew had been there before but he hadn't known what had caused them. The good thing was that none of them were fresh.

"Cutting? No I'm not doing that anymore Sammy. I told you months back that I wasn't thinking of suicide anymore. But I got to admit that I still was for about the first month I came to stay with you, before I knew you really cared."

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and Jess was softly running a hand up and down Dean's back in comfort.

"Dean. It's okay. You're safe now. Tomorrow's going to be fine too." Jess told him sweetly

"I know Jess." Dean smiled "I know. You guys have brought me a long way you know that? Thank you."

But Sam was still beating himself up about this.

"Dean, I never should have ignored you so much when we were younger. I should have treated you better in school, you gave everything for me. I never should have come to Stanford in the first place…" He muttered

"Sammy." Dean moaned "I can't say I'm not okay about the way you treated me back then. I'm not. It was wrong and you never should have acted that way. It makes me upset sometimes. But Sammy, what Dad did to me, what those people did to me, what I did to myself isn't your fault. It would have happened even if you didn't treat me like that. But you did still care about me back then Sammy. You were just an embarrassed teenager, but you were still there for me when we weren't around your friends and people you know."

"That doesn't make up for it." Sam mumbled

"I know. It doesn't. But I know that if I really was in trouble back then that you would've came and helped me because you cared about me. You actually did a couple times. I just want to let you know that I forgive you Sammy okay? You're not like that anymore now. You're not embarrassed by me." Dean told him and turned Sam's head so he was facing him.

"Okay." Sam knew that Dean had been angry about how Sam had treated him, anyone would be. But Dean forgave him, Dean knew he had changed and wouldn't ignore him anymore. That was all he wanted.

"And I'm so glad you went to Stanford Sammy. I wish I would've come with you in the first place, but that was a great decision. You met Jess; got a great education and you gave me a place to live. I wouldn't be where I am now if you wouldn't have come to Stanford." Dean smiled

"You know I love you Dean, right?" Sam had to add in

Dean rolled his eyes and feigned disgust. "I know that dork. Now enough with the chick flick crap! It's time for me to beat you again!" Dean laughed as he picked up his guitar.


	6. You're Hot Then You're Cold

_Hmm I thought more people would enjoy the falshback in the last chapter but I guess I was wrong. I'll stop with the flashbacks from now on I guess. Anyway, I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I did a lot of research and Dean finally gets his leg. Plus you'll get to see some of what Meg's going to do to Dean!_

_Oh yeah, I realized that I had Dean's original bad leg (the one with the prosthetic knee) as his left leg and the leg Dean lost as his right. I decided to change that and have the leg he lost as his left leg just so Dean will be able to still drive. If he lost his right leg he wouldn't be able to drive with the prosthetic. I just couldn't take away Dean's ability to drive (no matter how much I hurt him in this story lol) Because Dean just loves driving so much!_

_Hope you'll enjoy this! And sorry if there's spelling mistakes, my spell check wasn't working!_

_

* * *

  
_

Dean sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting to get his prosthetic leg. He had his head in his hands and was slightly shaking from nervousness. Sam and Jess were on either side of him trying to calm him down.

Dean wanted to calm down; he knew he had to in order to get the leg. But the thing was Cassie told him she'd be here for him. She promised him. But yet Cassie never showed up at their apartment and wasn't answering Dean's phone calls. Dean felt rejected, like she didn't want anything to do with him. But Cassie had seemed so happy to see him the other day…Dean tried to believe that she had run into some business that she needed to take care of.

Finally the doctor called them in and Dean used his crutches to push himself upward. They had gone into this room several times. Once to look at his leg, another to measure his leg, and another to make sure the prosthetic would fit. This time he would actually be getting the leg.

The patient's bed was lower to the ground in order for Dean to have easier access to it; the doctor motioned for him to sit down.

"I know you're probably very excited and nervous Dean but I want to talk to you a little bit first."

"Okay." Dean said, trying to push back the feeling of nausea that was threatening to come.

"Now what you are receiving today Dean is called a transfemoral prosthesis. This means it's a prosthesis that is made for people who lost their leg above the knee. It is much harder for patients who lost their leg above the knee to learn to use the prosthetic than it is for patients who lost their leg below the knee." He explained and watched as Dean turned a sickly pale green color.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked him gently from where he was sitting in a chair across from Dean.

Dean swallowed a couple of times and nodded, looking back at the doctor.

"Dean. You, like many people assumed that you would be able to walk as soon as you got the leg. But you have to understand Dean that it will take a long time. You have to learn how to use two joints, your ankle and your knee, in this prosthesis." The doctor continued

"Will…will I ever be able to…to walk normal?" Dean stuttered, looking like a scared little kid.

"It will take a while Dean but I believe you will be able to. It is much easier for young fit people like you to learn to use the prostetic. But you will need to do lots of training and exercise." He told Dean

Dean nodded. He _had _thought that he'd be able to walk fine right away. This information was a big blow for him. But he really wanted this leg, and like the doctor said, eventually he would be able to walk right again.

"Now remember those exercises we made you do last time?" The doctor asked Dean and he nodded. "I'm going to have you do them again, if you're not able to do them you won't be able to get the prosthesis. A patient must be able to do these three things in order for the prosthesis to work correctly. But you did them perfectly last time, so this time shouldn't be a problem either. Now, if you'd follow me."

Dean got up followed by Sam and Jess and made their way into the exercise room. There Dean was told to pull himself up from a sitting position which he was able to do no problem. Then he was supposed to see if he would be able to transfer himself in and out of a bed which Dean had been doing everyday so it was really no problem for him. Plus he had been lifting weights everyday to get his arm strength up.

Dean looked at the doctor after he was done, anxious to get the leg.

"Very good Dean, you did excellent. I'm surprised you're doing so well especially since you have a partial prosthetic knee in your other leg. That must mean you've been listening and have been doing your exercises. Now I'm going to put the leg on you for this last exercise." He explained and Dean's heart rate quickened considerably. "We're going to see if you're able to walk at least twenty-five feet using the parallel bars as support. You won't actually be able to lift the leg yet, just drag it along. But I want to know that you're able to handle the pressure on the stump alright?"

Dean nodded eagerly and they headed over to the parallel bars. Dean sat down in the chair in front of them as the doctor went to grab his leg.

"You did great Dean." Sam told him and knelt down beside him.

"What if I can't do this?" He questioned with a terrified expression on his face

Sam put a hand on Dean's back for support. "If you can't then we'll come back everyday if you want until you can do it. Anyway, I'm positive that you will be able to do it Dean. You're the strongest person I know."

Dean's breathing settled down a little bit as he heard Sam's words. He was glad that both Sam and Jess supported him through this whole thing and remained so positive.

"We'll be right there with you Dean through this. We'll get you walking perfectly no matter what." Jess said as she knelt down on the other side of him and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you can do it big brother." She said and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Then Dean's doctor re-appeared holding Dean's new leg. Dean sucked in a deep shaky breath as the doctor came up to him.

"Here's your new leg Dean." He smiled "Now this right here." He held up something that looked like an extra-large sock "Is your stump sock." He told Dean and placed it over his stump. "It's to go on every time you put the leg on."

The doctor then explained to Dean how to put the leg on and how it should feel tight, like it's suctioned onto his leg. He grabbed the extra shoe that they brought and put it on the prosthetic foot.

"Now when you get up Dean you have to put all the weight onto your real leg while standing. This is so the prosthetic doesn't buckle when you're getting up. Then once you're standing you can even out the weight."

Dean looked at the parallel bars with horror and gripped them tightly. The leg felt weird and heavy, like it was just sitting there weighing him down. Carefully Dean pulled himself up and put the weight onto his real leg like the doctor said. He wobbled a little bit but the doctor assured him that it was common to. Then once he regained his balance Dean put some pressure onto his left side…..

And he didn't fall. Dean stood there for a moment in awe. He was standing on two legs again! And there was no pain!

But he wasn't even half way there and he knew that. He still had yet to take a step. He gripped the bars with a death grip and moved his right leg first. Then while using the muscle that was left in his stump he was able to slowly drag the prosthetic leg a couple of inches.

Dean stopped then. He had walked! It was a lot harder than he had ever expected it to be but he had done it! He slowly smiled as he was now sure that one day he'd be walking on his own again without support. He listened as Sam and Jess cheered him on as he became determined to walk all the way to the end. Very slowly he inched his way across the bars, dragging the prosthetic leg with him.

Dean walked more than the required twenty-five feet but it was much more exhausting than he thought and he wasn't able to make it to the end. However the doctor was extremely impressed and Sam and Jess were ecstatic.

And Dean finally believed in himself.

* * *

Dean's happiness was cut low though when they returned home and he realized Cassie had never showed. Sam told him to call her and after some hesitation he did. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Dean. What's up?" She asked

"Cassie…" Dean said with a sad sigh "You never showed up today."

"Showed up?" She asked and Dean's heart plummeted.

"Yeah, you promised me you'd come when I got my new leg." Dean said sort of bitterly

"Oh yeah! Dean I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! My best friend called me last night and she broke up with her boyfriend. She wanted me to come over so I spent the night and her house and cheered her up. I had my phone on silent so no one would bother me. Hey, why don't I come over right now so I can make it up to you?" She suggested

Dean frowned. He didn't remember any best friend with a boyfriend. But Cassie probably didn't share that with him just yet. He wanted to be mad at her, and he kind of was, but he just couldn't find it in him to yell at her.

"Okay." He sighed

"I'll be right there baby." She laughed and hung up

That was even weirder, Cassie had never called hm _baby_ before. She called him sweetie and hottie but never baby, and she didn't seem like the type of girl that would. Oh well, there's no use dwelling on it is there?

When Cassie arrived Dean was in his room and his leg wasn't on. He was told to wear it only one hour at a time every twelve hours to start. Cassie appeared in his doorway with a smile.

"Hi." Dean said when she entered.

"Hi." She said with a secretive smile. Dean wondered what that was about.

"I know the perfect way to make this up to you." She purred and shut his door.

"Cassie, what…." But before Dean could finish she was on top of him making out.

Dean was startled, they had only made out a couple of times and it was always slow and gentle. Never like this. Cassie was clawing at his hair and practically attacking him.

"Cassie…stop!!" Dean said and tried to wiggle free of her.

"What's wrong Dean? Don't you like me?" She asked while still trying to kiss him

"Yes….but we haven't gotten this far in our relationship yet. I need to go slow Cassie, I told you you're my first girlfriend. You never even asked me how it went at the hospital today." He noted sadly

"That can wait right now Dean. Right now I need to make it up to you." She said and attacked him once again, her fists tightened in his hair and Dean was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Please…stop…." He whimpered from under her.

"What Dean? Don't you want me to be your first?" She said and then went to unbutton Dean's shirt. Dean froze. Now way. He did not like where this was going at all.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" He growled and he finally used all of his strength against her and was able to fling her off of him with some ease.

Cassie stood up with shock and stared at him. Dean glared at her with betrayal etching every one of his features.

"I can't believe you Dean. I'm your girlfriend and you won't even make out with me! You know how many people would be dying to make out with me??" He yelled at him.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" He screamed, tears threatening to fall any second. Cassie rolled her eyes and threw open Dean's door and stormed out.

* * *

Meg smiled at the hurt she caused Dean Winchester. This was so much fun. She was going to break his heart and what she had just done was only the beginning.


	7. A Broken Heart, That's Still Beating

_Thanks for reviewing and I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Some more sensitive topics in this one. And poor Dean does something that might shock you!_

_

* * *

_

Dean couldn't believe it. Cassie had run out on him just because he wouldn't have sex with her. She should understand that this is Dean's first relationship and that he is unsure about things and wants to take it slow.

But maybe it was Dean that had gotten it wrong. Maybe couples are supposed to have sex by now, and they were the only ones who hadn't. Maybe Cassie was right in getting mad at him.

God, he just didn't understand. He was so clueless about relationships and didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Maybe Cassie was right.

But…but Cassie she…she almost raped him. Was it still rape when it was your girlfriend doing it? Heh, and Dean had just told Sam that he had never been raped in his past and he almost was today. No, no. Dean shook his head. Cassie hadn't tried to rape him, she just…

But Dean couldn't come up with a valid excuse for that one. Cassie never acted like this before? What was going on? Dean tried to calm his breathing but he just couldn't. He let out a couple of quiet sobs, grateful that Sam and Jess weren't home right now.

It was his fault. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a girlfriend and get married. Maybe he was meant to be alone forever.

* * *

When Sam and Jess came home they found Dean asleep on his bed, tear stains down his cheeks. They were both shocked, they thought Dean had such a great day.

But then Sam remembered Cassie and how she should have been here.

"Do…do you think Cassie broke up with him or something?" Sam asked with fear, Dean's girlfriend leaving him would be the last thing Dean needs.

"I don't see why she would Sam. It really seemed to me that she loves him. Maybe they just had a fight. Dean is going through a hard time." She replied quietly

"I hope you're right about that. I don't think I could handle my brother being in any more pain. He more than deserves a break."

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning as Sam was leaving for work. Sam caught out of the corner of his eye that Dean had awoken.

"Hey Dean." He called and walked over to Dean's room.

Dean looked over at Sam and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He grumbled

"What happened last night with Cassie? Why was she gone?" He questioned

"Nothing, we just got into an argument that's all." Dean said quickly

Sam looked at his brother skeptically. "You sure that's all?"

"Yeah. Now go to work Sam." Dean mumbled "I'm going to go visit her today."

"Okay. Just…be careful on your leg alright?" Sam said with worry. He knew Dean would want to wear the leg, but Dean couldn't drive alone just yet. It would be too hard trying to get his crutches in the backseat alone and trying to hobble into the driver's seat. SO that meant Dean had to walk. Sam didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll be fine. Just go." Dean shooed him away. With one last sigh Sam left the apartment.

* * *

Dean fumbled with trying to lock the door while balancing on his crutches. He had decided last night that it was time to stop crying and to be a man for once. He had to confront Cassie on this and let her have a piece of his mind.

After finally locking the door Dean walked down the street slowly. He really couldn't move his prosthetic leg at all. It was more of just a prop right now. It frustrated him to no end but at least he looked like he had two full legs now with a pair of jeans on.

It was hot outside, but Dean made himself wear jeans on the occasion. Not because he was afraid of people staring at him, he was way to used to that his whole life. But because he wanted to show Cassie that he was strong and so she won't get distracted by the leg and not listen to him. He wants to show her what she missed out on yesterday when she didn't come to get his leg with him.

Cassie's apartment was on the third floor of her building but luckily there was an elevator so Dean hopped inside. He waited impatiently for the rickety old thing to reach the floor and then headed on over to Cassie's door. He went to lean on the door so he could get his arm out of a crutch and knock on the door. But when the door moved under his weight, Dean realized that it hadn't been closed all the way.

He was about to knock anyway when he heard Cassie say something to someone. Then he heard a male voice respond.

_What the hell??_ Okay, forget knocking, Dean was coming in.

Dean carefully entered the apartment and tried to be as quiet as possible. He followed the voices into Cassie's bedroom.

Dean thought he was about to vomit at the sight in front of him.

Cassie was in bed with some random blonde guy Dean had never seen before. And it was quite obvious what they were doing.

Cassie noticed Dean almost right away and her eyes grew wide. "Dean, I can explain!"

Dean felt like he was about to hyperventilate he was breathing so hard. "How can you explain this?!" He yelled at her "If you didn't like me anymore than you could have told me, not cheat on me!"

"That's your boyfriend?" The guy in bed with her asked, disgusted "You told me you were single!"

And for some reason that made this whole situation even worse.

"How could you do this to me?" Dean whispered in anger. And when Cassie didn't reply, he turned around and left, dragging his prosthetic leg behind him, not even bothering to try anymore.

* * *

Dean threw his crutches on the ground once he got back home and into his room. He collapsed onto the bed and angrily took off the prosthetic leg and tossed it aside, not even caring if he damaged it.

The emotional pain he was feeling right now seemed enough to kill him. His girlfriend had just tried to rape him then cheated on him.

Wow he must really be a loser then. Cassie probably didn't want to break up with him because she felt bad for him, so instead she cheated.

And all the progress Dean had made these past months was practically thrown out the window. Would anyone else other then Sam and Jess ever love him? Did people just see him as something to use for their amusement? Every time he thinks someone else cares for him, they stab him in the back.

What was the point in learning how to walk again if no one else besides your brother and his fiancé liked you? He should just stay holed up inside the apartment then,

Dean tried to control his overflowing thoughts, tried to get them at bay and think about how Sam and Jess loved him. But right now…he just couldn't….it was too much.

And then he remembered another way to release his pain, to calm the emotions. He pulled out a knife he kept in his nightstand just incase anything supernatural would show up. Dean just stared at the sharp blade for a second, thinking of how it would tear into his skin, nice and slow. He glanced at his door. It was closed; both Sam and Jess wouldn't be home from work for a while. The timing was perfect.

Dean brought the knife down on his already horribly scarred skin and pressed, drawing blood. He relished in the physical pain it brought and how it helped soothe his emotional pain. He drew the knife down the length of his arm and watched the stream of blood appear. He quickly rolled up his other sleeve and did the same, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

However, Dean was so lost in the pain of cutting himself that he didn't realize Sam had come home for his lunch break to check on Dean and if he had spoken to Cassie. Sam saw that Dean's door was closed and knocked lightly. When he didn't get an answer he opened it up.

Sam dropped the bags he was holding and his mouth opened in horror as he saw his brother's arms full of blood with a knife in his hand.


	8. Tell Me What You've Gone And Done Now

_I really hope you guys like this chapter! Sam finds out what's going on with Dean and they get to have a much needed talk. I really hope to have the next chapter up soon since I'm really getting into this now! You're reviews motivate me to write so hopefully I'll have it up as soon as tomorrow if you guys are excited! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

"Dean! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sam bellowed from where he stood in the doorway. Dean jumped and dropped the knife at the sound of Sam's voice; he started shaking as he realized that Sam had found him.

Sam stormed over to the bed where Dean was sitting and snatched up the knife that had fallen. He held it up to Dean. "What the hell were you thinking Dean?! You told me you weren't cutting anymore! Why would you lie to me??" It was obvious that Sam was furious with his brother because he was so worried about him. He didn't understand what was making Dean revert back to how he was before. They had made so much progress….

"I…I didn't lie to you. I j...just started. That was my first t...time." Dean stuttered and his voice wavered

"Why though Dean? Why would you start again? You just told me the other day not to worry because you weren't cutting anymore and now you go ahead and do it! I thought we were making progress Dean!!"

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbled as he shook. "I'm sorry."

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "You won't tell me so what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to help you? Dean…were you….were you trying to kill yourself?"

Dean finally looked up then, his watery eyes meeting Sam's. "No. No, I wasn't trying to kill myself." He told Sam in a stern voice before his voice got shaky again. "It's just…everything….and all these thoughts I was having…how worthless I must be...and I couldn't handle it. I needed some kind of release, I…."

"Whoa, Dean. Slow down." Sam told him, his voice now more gentle than it was before. "Why do you suddenly feel so worthless? I thought you believed in yourself now, that's what you told me. What happened Dean?"

But Dean just stared at Sam, not saying a word.

"Dean, please tell me. That's how you deal with problems you're having. You talk about them with people that care about you, not cut yourself. I know it's my fault; I wasn't there for you a lot when we were younger to help you. But I'm here now Dean and I want to know." Sam told Dean as he sat next to him.

"It…I don't know how to start…Sam…" Dean said and clutched his hair in his hands. That's when Sam realized that Dean's arms were still bleeding.

"It's okay Dean. Take your time. Here, I'm going to clean the cuts on your arms okay? While I'm doing that you can think of how to start or whatever." Sam told him as he stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Sammy?" Dean called out just as Sam was leaving the room.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Please don't tell Jess about this." He whispered.

"Dean I think she has a right to know, she…" Sam started to argue

"I know, but Sammy please. I don't want her to worry. I…just…it would be better if she didn't know. Please Sammy."

"Okay Dean." Sam agreed. "I promise you."

Sam left the room and first went to throw out the knife. Then he headed towards the bathroom where he got the first aide kit.

Sam was glad to find while cleaning Dean's wounds that the cuts weren't deep and Dean hadn't cut over his veins. He didn't seem to need stitches in any of them. That fact proved to Sam that Dean was indeed _not_ trying to end his life. The cuts would have had to be much deeper to cause him to bleed out. And from the look of all the other old cuts on his arm, these were nothing.

But still, his brother had caused this pain to himself. What was going through Dean's mind to make him want to hurt himself? What could be that bad? Sam was scared to find out, but he had to be strong for Dean. Sam's heart went out to his brother who just couldn't seem to ever catch a break.

When Sam had finished bandaging the wounds he returned to sitting next to Dean on the bed, waiting for him to speak up on why he did this. Dean seemed terrified to tell him so Sam put an arm around his shoulders, insuring Dean that he was there for him.

"Cassie…she…she came over yesterday." Dean started and looked up at Sam who nodded. "She made up some lame excuse of why she couldn't come with me to get the leg."

"What was the excuse?" Sam asked him

"I don't know something about her friend broke up with her boyfriend or something like that…" Dean mumbled anger evident in his tone.

"How do you know it was an excuse? Even though she should have put you over her friend." Sam knew it was cruel for Cassie not to go with Dean, but was it really worth cutting himself over??

"I'm getting there." Dean said through clenched teeth. "She didn't want a thing to do with me anymore, she was using me."

"She was using you? Dean what…" Sam didn't like the direction in which this was heading.

"Yes! She came into my room and didn't say one thing about my leg or anything. Then she literally attacks me Sammy and we fell onto the bed. She…she started making out with me and then she tried to….she tried…" Dean's throat closed up on him then as he could barely hold his emotions in any longer.

"She tried what Dean?? What did she try to do to you??" Sam's tone was full of worry and protectiveness. Dean saw Sam's hand clenching with anger and it was then that Dean allowed himself to remember just how much Sam cared for him. Sam was here for him, he cared about him, and he loved him. Dean should have just talked to Sam before he started hurting himself…but Sam was here now and it made him feel a hell of a lot better. It was then that Dean found the strength to carry on, to let his brother know the truth.

"She tried to rape me."

Silence filled the room for about ten seconds until….

"WHAT?!"

Dean had never heard Sam sound so angry before, it was actually kind of scary. Sam's eyes held intense fury like he was going to snap any minute and his face looked like a tomato. Dean didn't know if he should say anything else in fear of Sam blowing up, but he knew he had to.

"She knew I wasn't ready to have sex. She knew she was my first girlfriend. But she wouldn't listen to me telling her no. Then she started to unbutton my shirt when I threw her off of me." Dean whispered so quietly that it was nearly intelligible. "I…did I do something wrong? Is it my fault that I wasn't ready?"

"You did nothing wrong Dean. Absolutely nothing." Sam told him, his tone still with that menacing anger, his hands shaking as he gripped Dean tighter. "She knew you weren't ready, she should have respected you."

"But…Sammy. Do couples usually have sex after dating a month? Maybe she was expecting the norm? I don't know…." Dean moaned, he was so clueless about relationships.

"Dean. No. Look at me." Sam let the anger leave from his tone even though it was obvious he still was furious. But his brother needed him right now so he would put his anger at Cassie aside. "Dean, me and Jess haven't even had sex yet."

"What?!" Dean was shocked, Sam and Jess were engaged! "You've been going out for almost three years."

"Yes, I know. But Jess doesn't believe in having sex before marriage, it's what she was raised to believe. Even though I might not fully agree with her I'm willing to respect what she wants and what she believes in. We don't need to have sex to prove that we love each other and Cassie shouldn't need it either." Sam explained to his distraught big brother.

"I wish the whole sex thing was the all of it. Cassie obviously doesn't care what I want." Dean sighed.

"That's not all??" Sam couldn't believe there was more! No wonder his brother was such a wreck.

"She blabbed on about how any other guy would die to be with her. Then she left. I went to talk to her today and the door to her apartment was open. Sam….she was in bed with another guy. She…she was cheating on me." Admitting what had happened let a wall break inside of Dean as all of his emotions spilled out. He couldn't help it as he cried, Sam holding onto him even tighter, too angry to even speak.

"It…it just made me feel so worthless….like…like to girl will ever want to be with me! I always seem to be used, no one takes me seriously! Just…all that made me so depressed….it made me think of everything that was wrong with me. God Sammy…I'm so full of scars…so messed up. And…and that leg…that stupid leg! I'm on crutches and I can't even walk! I'm just dragging it along! No…no one will ever take me seriously!"

Sam wished by just holding Dean as he was doing right now that all his problems would go away. He didn't know what to say that would make Dean feel better. Every time Dean started gaining some confidence, every time it looked like he was turning a corner something had to shove him back. Why…why in the world wouldn't people give his brother a chance?? Why couldn't they see how amazing and wonderful he is??

"I…I thought she loved me…or at least liked me." Dean continued to sob and Sam continued to watch as Dean shattered into a million pieces that he feared would never come together again. "She just changed so quickly…it was almost as if she was another person…"

Sam jumped up quickly, an idea quickly springing into his head.

"Dean say that again."

"What…what??"

"What you just said last. Say it again." Sam told him

Dean thought for a moment. "…she was almost another person??" He sniffed.

"Dean. I don't think that was Cassie. I mean it was but….it wasn't really her." Sam said and untangled his arms from around Dean. He stood up and began inspecting the room.

Sure enough he saw that the salt lines into Dean's room and been screwed up. But that would have happened easily. Sam pushed Dean's rug to reveal the devil's trap hidden underneath to reveal that it had been broken ever so slightly…

"Sam…what??" Dean asked but Sam was already out of the room and checking the one in the living room under to rug. That one was also broken.

"Dean. Cassie's possessed."


	9. Who We Are

Sam and Dean had formulated a plan together to free Cassie from the demon's hold. They called Jess and informed her about what was going on and what her role would be in this plan. She was on her way home from work right now. Hopefully if everything went as planned Cassie would be freed quickly and easily. And the demon would be sent back from Hell.

Dean had called "Cassie" on his cell and acted like he was furious with her. He demanded that she come over right now so they could sort things out and so he could have talk with her. The thing possessing Cassie agreed and said it would be over.

Sam had fixed the devil's trap on the floor under the rug and had a couple bottles of holy water. Sam hadn't read Latin in a while so it was Dean's job to read the exorcism from the book.

"I should have realized." Dean mumbled from where he was sitting, prosthetic leg on just in case. "She's my girlfriend and I didn't even realize it wasn't her."

"Dean! God, will you quit it already! Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong!" Sam yelled at his brother "It's not your fault. She hurt you Dean and when you're hurt like that you're focused on the pain and not anything else. You wouldn't be busy wandering if she's possessed or not, you'd be busy wandering why she hurt you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean whispered and Sam prayed that freeing Cassie would help Dean come out of his depression.

Then there was the knock on the door. Sam eyed Dean for a moment, seeing if he was ready, before opening the door.

"Cassie, I…"Sam started before he was interrupted

"You really think I'm that stupid?" The demon possessing Cassie asked before raising its hand and sending Sam crashing into the wall. Then it turned to a stunned Dean.

"Why hello there Dean. You know, I was going to have some more fun with Cassie here. I was going to have her apologize to you then cheat on you again. Then I was going to have her break up with you. But you just had to go and find out about me and ruin my fun!" It sighed

"Why….why are you doing this?" Dean asked, looked back at Sam who was struggling and pinned to the wall.

"First of all remember way back when….when your horrible little father and you went hunting in that town in Oklahoma….remember that demon that you sent back to Hell? When good ol' John made you be the bait and recite the exorcism? Yeah, that was me."

"If you want me then take me!" Dean bellowed "Just get the hell out of my girlfriend!"

"But there's more Dean. The demon that almost killed you in the fire, the one Sam shot with that magic gun. That was my daddy. He killed him. I want you both dead." She smirked and went to raise her hand to throw Dean as well.

"Jess!" Dean called out and at that moment Jess popped out from hiding and appeared behind the demon. She pushed the thing into the house which knocked the demon off balance. During this time it lost control of its powers and Sam was freed. He pulled out the bottle of holy water and slashed it onto its face, leaving it screaming in agony. Jess then quickly removed the rug from underneath it, trapping it inside the devil's trap.

"Dean! Read it now!" Sam called over to his brother and Dean began quickly chanting the exorcism.

"Nice one Sam." The demon chuckled through its pain. "But you could have stopped me so much easier with those demon powers of yours." At Sam's shocked expression it laughed. "What? You thought I didn't know? All the demons know Sam, and they are waiting for the moment when you lose it. When you give into your powers. Then you can take your rightful place as the demon leader. You're meant to be evil Sam."

Sam had known that the powers he had were from the demon blood but he never knew that they were supposed to help him become a demon _leader._ Sam stared dumbfounded at the demon, afraid of what this meant.

But then Sam realized that Dean had stopped reading the exorcism and was now hobbling on his crutches his way over to the demon.

"My brother might have some demon blood inside him but that does not decide who he has to be. Sam will make the choice of what he has to do in his life and a couple drops of demon blood are not going to turn him evil. So tell that to all your buddies down in Hell when I send you back there alright?" He told the demon

The demon just stared at Dean for a while, watching him hobble back to his seat and ease himself down gently. "But this is the plan, my daddy made it!"

"Well your daddy's dead now isn't he? Oh, that's too bad. Really looks like he knows what he's doing, got himself killed by Sammy himself. Now I don't know about you but I don't think future demon leaders kill fellow demons." Dean said with a smirk on his face before calmly going back to reading.

By listening to his brother's words it was like Sam could finally relax for once, clear this whole demon blood thing off of his mind. Dean was right; Sam was the one to choose his destiny, not the demon blood. The freak that made this plan was dead. If he didn't want to use his powers, he didn't have to. If he didn't want to go evil, he didn't have to either. Hell, they had their crazy psychotic father's blood running through their veins but neither Sam nor Dean turned out to be like him because they made a choice. Sam had a choice.

Dean had helped him out so much and he didn't even know it.

Finally Dean finished the exorcism and black smoke poured from Cassie's throat and sunk through the floor. Both Sam and Jess rushed over to help Cassie as Dean struggled to get over, his face full of fear.

Cassie started stirring and it was obvious that Dean wanted to comfort her so Jess helped Dean sit down on the floor gently. Once he was on the ground he pulled Cassie into his lap and held onto her tightly.

Feeling Dean holding her, Cassie began to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then looked up to see Dean's face and quickly burst into tears. She obviously remembered everything that happened.

"Dean! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me Dean! I never would have done those things to you! I'm so sorry!" She cried and wrapped her arms around Dean, crying on his shoulder.

"Cassie, Cassie, it's alright." Dean soothed her while running a hand up and down her back. "It's okay. I know now that it wasn't you. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"That…that thing went inside of me! Oh god…it left some other girl's body and went into mine! I could see everything it was making me do but I couldn't feel it or control any of it! I could hear its thoughts…It…it was a demon, a real demon. She was thinking about how you and your brother kill these demons and other things like ghosts and vampires and stuff. Is…is that what you do Dean? They're all real??" She shuddered and held onto Dean tighter.

Dean was at least glad to hear that Cassie didn't feel what that thing made her do…especially in bed with that man. But she had to witness it. "It was a demon. And me and Sam used to have to hunt them and other supernatural things with our father. God Cassie I'm so sorry."

"You…you…why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with this Dean!" She said and allowed herself to pull back from Dean a bit. She seemed to forget about her own troubles at once and focus on Dean's.

"We used to hunt these things! It was after me! If I never got involved with you it never would have attacked you. I'm endangering you Cassie and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He told her sadly.

"Dean, but you don't hunt them anymore. Just because one thing came doesn't mean more will." She told him

"But…but what if they do?"

"Then I'll have protection from you guys because you know about these things. I'm going to stay with you Dean. I've never felt so strongly about someone as I do for you and I'm not ending us for something as stupid as this." She told him sternly.

"But Cassie…" Dean started

"No 'buts' Dean. You should know by know that I'm a stubborn girl. When I make up my mind there's no changing it." She told him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Now I want to know everything that I missed. I want to see you walk; I want to help you walk. I want to be there for it all Dean. I don't want to miss another minute."

Dean stared at her for a minute. "You don't care about all this stuff about demons and crap?"

"I want to know more. No matter how crazy and unrealistic it sounds I believe it, because I know that there was something inside of me. It said it was a demon, and you guys say it's a demon so it must be. I'm with you guys."

"You're crazy you know that?" Dean shook his head at her and smiled a little. He didn't understand why girls like Jess and Cassie would want to get involved with this stuff or even believe them for that matter.

"I'm just crazy for you." She smirked and kissed him once again.

* * *

That night Cassie was lying next to Dean in his bed, gently massaging his stump like the doctors told him to do every day and night. Cassie was going to stay at their apartment until she found a new apartment to move into. She wanted nothing to do with her last one and besides, she wanted to be closer to Dean. She was going to check out a couple apartments in their building.

"You don't have to do this you know." Dean told her as he watched her massage the straining muscles in what was left of his leg.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to." She said to him and winked. "You did so well today walking, Dean. I'm so proud of how far you've come."

"I can barely walk at all. It's more like I'm dragging the leg." Dean mumbled

"Dean, just being able to move on the leg is such an accomplishment! The more you do those exercises that we did today the quicker you'll be able to walk." She smiled and finished with his leg. "How's your other knee doing?"

"It's good. I did therapy for it while I was in the hospital so it's fine now. I just got to bed it a couple times and massage it too when I get up in the morning because it's stiff." He explained

"I can help with that." Cassie told him sweetly as she cuddled next to him. Dean went to take off his shirt and put a t-shirt on when Cassie saw the bandages on his arms, a little bit of blood showing through.

Cassie had learned a lot about Dean when that freak was inside her. It would talk out loud about how Dean's father beat him his whole life and how self-conscious Dean was, because for some reason the demon wanted Cassie to know and torture her with this information. It also talked about how Dean had been suicidal before by cutting himself. How the demon knew this Cassie had no clue.

"Dean…did you…did you do that to yourself when you thought the demon was me??" She asked him quietly and she knew the answer was yes when Dean froze, his hands shaking.

"Dean, it's okay." She whispered to him and gently coaxed him so that he was lying back on the bed. She softly ran a hand over his bandages. "That thing was saying a lot of stuff Dean. I knew your father was a horrible man and tried to kill you guys back in California but I never knew that he beat you your whole life." She said with tears in his eyes. The whole getting beat thing explained why Dean was so low on himself and so shy and unwilling to trust other people easily.

"It…it told you that?" Dean gasped, clearly panicking. "I didn't want you to know yet…you must think I'm a freak…"

Cassie scooted even closer to Dean and wrapped both of her arms around his stomach. "Just because someone hurt you doesn't make you a freak Dean. I want to know everything that happened to you so I can help you. But I want to know from your point-of-view, not that bitch's."

Dean just lay there, still shaking.

"I don't see you any different Dean. What you went gone through must have been so hard on you. I'm not going to judge you, just help you. I don't want you to cut anymore Dean. Please let me be there for you."

And after a moment Dean slowly nodded and went on to explain to Cassie the story of his life.

He was finally letting someone else in, and you know what? It felt good.

* * *

Over the next week Dean and Cassie were able to help each other out and confine in each other like never before. They had grown even closer and Cassie was in way too deep for this man and she loved every second of it.

Cassie had some of her own trauma. Having a demon inside you and having it make you have sex with another man would most certainly do that. But Dean was helping her, and just by having Dean there to focus on made it so much better. She knew Dean didn't blame her for anything that happened and she was almost ready to put that event behind her.

But then about ten days after the event the unthinkable happened. Cassie came running into Dean's room crying, with some sort of stick in her hand.

"Cassie…what's wrong?" Dean asked. Only as he slowly made his way over to her on his crutches did he finally understand.

"Dean…I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Ohhh so what do you think of this twist here? This is what I was so excited in putting up! Are you glad that I brought Meg out of Cassie and had her reunite with Dean and help him? Oh and I finally had Sam realized that just because he has demon blood in him doesn't make him evil! There will be more Sam and Jess in the next chapter, but this one mainly focused on Dean and Cassie._

_Lastly, do you like the last little twist part? I'd love to hear your thoughts on what should happen and what you would like to see! I might have a couple time-skips in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!_


	10. Hold Onto Me And Never Let Me Go

**Last Chapter....**

_Over the next week Dean and Cassie were able to help each other out and confine in each other like never before. They had grown even closer and Cassie was in way too deep for this man and she loved every second of it._

_Cassie had some of her own trauma. Having a demon inside you and having it make you have sex with another man would most certainly do that. But Dean was helping her, and just by having Dean there to focus on made it so much better. She knew Dean didn't blame her for anything that happened and she was almost ready to put that event behind her._

_But then about ten days after the event the unthinkable happened. Cassie came running into Dean's room crying, with some sort of stick in her hand._

_"Cassie…what's wrong?" Dean asked. Only as he slowly made his way over to her on his crutches did he finally understand._

_"Dean…I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**Now...**

Sam was walking into the apartment coming back from work when Cassie suddenly stormed out, a look of anger and fear in her face.

"Cassie what's wrong?" He asked her

"No…just don't even ask Sam…I just gotta clear my head for a bit…"Was all she said before she took off down the street.

What the hell??

Sam raced into the house to find Dean, hoping that Cassie and him hadn't gotten into a fight. He found Dean standing in the middle of his room with the support of his crutches. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Dean what the hell is going on? You two are scaring me!" Sam asked with concern

Dean's eyes slowly traveled over to meet Sam's. That's when Sam realized how pale Dean was. In order to stop Dean from passing out Sam hurried over to him and helped him sit down on the bed.

"Breathe Dean, come on man, breathe." Sam told Dean and listened as Dean took big shaky breaths. Finally some of the color returned to Dean's face. "What's wrong Dean? What happened?"

"Cassie's pregnant." Dean told him automatically in a robotic-like voice while Sam stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?!"

"She just told me she's pregnant. She asked me what she should do. I told her I didn't know, and that it's her choice because it's her baby. Then she freaked out and left." Dean continued, his face expressionless.

"Dean, dude give her some time. This is crazy news and she doesn't know how to handle it. She's scared." Sam told his brother, he didn't want Dean to think Cassie was mad at him.

"But Sam! I don't know what to tell her! I don't know what choice she should make! Man, it's just one thing after the other!" Dean sighed

"You don't have to tell her anything. You're right, it is her choice. You just gotta be there for her and I know you will."

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Cassie came back. She looked tired and worn out but was much calmer. She gently knocked on Dean's bedroom door before coming in. Dean was lying down in his bed and looked up at her when she entered.

"Hey." Cassie said quietly and moved near the bed.

"Hey." Dean copied "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what you should do but it's your choice. I want you to choose what's best for you." He told her honestly

"I know Dean. I'm sorry for freaking out; it was just too much for me at the moment." She told him and knelt down in front of him, running a finger over the frames of his glasses.

"It's okay." Dean told her and grabbed her hand and held on to it tightly. "I'm here for you. I want you to know that."

"I know you are and I've made my decision." She told Dean and watched as Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting to hear it. "I want to keep the baby, as long as it's not going to be part demon or something like that."

"No, no it won't. There's no such thing as demon babies unless a demon posses a baby. The only way they're created is through Hell." He explained to her. "It was using your body so it will be your baby. It won't even have any powers like Sammy does because it wasn't fed any demon blood."

"Okay. Then it's final. I'm keeping it. No adoption." She told him and wrapped one arm around her stomach. "Which is why I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Dean asked with curiosity

"I…I want to ask you if you'll be the father of this baby for me." She looked away from Dean as she continued on. "I know you're not it's biological father but the real one was that random guy that travels from state to state looking for girls. I…you don't have to support it or anything. I mean…even if we break up…which I pray we don't…but if it somehow happens I still would love for my baby to call you its father. You are an awesome guy Dean and I know you would make a great father. I just want my child to have a loving and great man for its father." She finished and slowly turned back to face Dean who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Cassie. Why…I mean…my father beat me my whole life. I'm not saying I would harm the child in any way because there's no way in Hell I'd do that. I'm just saying…I've never actually had a father, how will I know how to be one? I don't want to disappoint you or the child but I'm afraid I won't be any good." Dean admitted.

"Dean. From what you told me you were practically Sam's father! You raised him and were always there for him! Look how good he turned out! The Sam you're seeing now is a result of what you helped create! He's the way he is now because of you. You would do an amazing job at being a father but you don't have to be if you don't want to."

"You really think so?" He asked quietly

"I know so." She smiled. "This isn't a bad thing. I think this is just a new beginning."

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

"I'm home!" Dean called out through the apartment as soon as he entered the door. He had been going to his therapy sessions alone for the past month while Sam, Jess and Cassie had work. He couldn't wait to show everyone what he had accomplished.

"Hey Dean." Sam said as he walked into the main room but froze when he saw his brother. Dean was no longer holding two crutches in his arms but rather leaning on a brand new cane. "Dean you did it! That's awesome man!" He smiled as he walked over to Dean and hugged him, now Dean could actually hug back with one arm.

When Sam pulled away Dean was grinning. It was then that Jess rushed out of the bathroom and into the room to see what was going on. She gasped with excitement and smiled. "They told me I'm doing really well. It might be another half a year before I can walk normally without a cane but I'm just glad to get rid of those crutches. Walking is getting a lot easier for me than it was before."

"Dean that's amazing!" Jess squealed before running up and hugging him so tightly that Dean had to gasp for breath. "I'm so proud of you and I know Cassie will be too when she sees!"

Cassie had moved out of their apartment and gotten her own on the floor above theirs. She visited constantly though and Dean did the same.

"Hey now we can finally go on that camping trip for just me and you!" Sam told Dean and patted him on the back. Maybe in a couple weeks so you can get used to the cane?"

"Yeah Sammy that sounds good. But we have to do it before the new semester starts. I signed up for classes on the way back here." Dean told Sam, still all smiles.

"That's great Dean." Sam told his brother happily. He was so glad that things were going well for Dean right now.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm going to buy some ACT study packets so I have a chance to get into the university. I looked it up online and the school will take in GED students with a certain score and I got a lot higher than that score. I'd just have to take the ACT and get an 18 or higher." He told them

"You'll do great on it Dean!" Jess assured Dean. "With those scores that you got on the GED you'll definitely get higher than an 18."

"I hope so." Dean said earnestly. "I can also apply for scholarships if I got higher than a 3000 on the GED which I did. So I'm hoping I get some money. By the way, I should look for a job…" He added thoughtfully.

"Oh! That's what I wanted to tell you! I almost forgot!" Jess said excitedly "They are hiring over at my work! I already told them about you and I think they'd love to have you Dean! All you'd have to do is answer the phone and stuff, and we would be working together, it'd be fun!"

Dean thought about working behind the desk at the dentist office that Jess worked at. It would be an easy job and he'd just be sitting there most of the time so it wouldn't be hard on his leg. "That sounds great Jess, thanks. I think I'll apply."

"Ok I have the application in my purse! I'll go get it for you!" She said and sprinted down the hallway while Sam and Dean laughed.

"She had this all planned out, didn't she?" Dean shook his head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she's been talking about it ever since she got home." Sam informed him

"That's Jess for you." Dean chuckled as he slowly made his way over to the fridge. Sam could see that Dean's movements were still awkward, but it was just amazing that he could walk on the cane; it shows how far he's come.

"Oh yeah and Sammy?" Dean asked while he grabbed a leftover piece of pie from the fridge and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Cassie kinda asked me last night if I'd like to move in with her in her apartment. I…I think I want to. It's not that I don't like it here but it's a chance to start a new part of my life and I can visit you all the time and…" Dean quickly spluttered out.

"Dean." Sam stopped him and smiled "It's fine, that's great that you want to move in with her. You know I'll miss you like crazy but we'll still live in the same building and I'm pretty confident that we'll still see each other everyday. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Dean looked relieved but quickly covered it up. "Oh man! Right when I thought I could finally get rid of you!" He moaned.

"Well you better start getting used to me because I'm not going anywhere!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Annoying little bitch." He joked, trying to keep his face serious.

Sam eyed Dean in shock. "Dude, did you just call me a bitch??"

"Yea that's right. You're a bitch." Dean repeated, this time he couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

"You're such a jerk." Sam laughed as he punched Dean in the shoulder, leaving him alone to eat his pie.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had a major writer's block for this story and I've been extremely busy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I'm kind of running out of ideas and this story might be ending soon. Would you like to see Dean and Sam's camping trip?? Is there anything you want to see or any ideas you have? They'd be much appreciated! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!_


	11. Looking To The Future

The place Sam had chosen to go camping at was beautiful to say the least. They were literally in the middle of the forest, in a clearing right by a small lake. Dean could see mountains in the distance and eagles soaring above their heads. It was all so....green. Dean had been a lot of places while hunting, but he had always been too afraid about getting beat to really take a look at his surroundings. And now, with his life on track and moving forward, he could finally do that.

"Hey Dean, give me a hand here?" Dean turned to the sound of his brother's voice and laughed when he saw Sam trying to juggle all of their supplies. He had been too busy admiring the landscape to see that Sam was busy unpacking.

"It's not funny." Sam growled at him.

"Sorry, I forget how sensitive you are sometimes Samantha." Dean smiled as he grabbed a couple of bags with his free hand that wasn't grasping onto his cane.

"Will you quit calling me that!?" Sam whined and glared at him. Dean watched as Sam almost fell over trying to balance all the items he was carrying.

"Hey genius, how about we take a couple trips to the trunk and back instead of trying to get everything out in one go?" Dean suggested as he dumped the stuff he was carrying on the ground.

Apparently, Sam never thought of that because he froze and didn't reply.

"And everyone calls you the smart one huh?" Dean snickered

Finally Sam made it over and dropped everything on the forest floor. "I just wanted to get everything out quicker." He told his brother.

"Excuses, excuses..." Dean tsked

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Sam moaned as he started going through their stuff and sorting through it.

"Of course, it's my job little brother." Dean said as he tried to lower himself onto the ground to sit.

But of course Sam noticed and came to his aide. "Hey, hey, let me help you." He said as he helped support Dean.

"I've got it." Dean grumbled. He knew he needed help, but he just hated asking for it more and more. He knew he was letting his pride get too big but hey, at least he had pride. Unlike before when he had none at all.

"I know but it's harder for you to sit down on the floor than it is to sit on a chair or something that's elevated. Here, why don't you go it on that tree stump right there?" Sam suggested and pointed to the small portion of the remaining tree, reminding Dean strongly of his leg.

"Heh, stump. Funny Sammy." Dean grumbled but started walking over to it anyway.

Sam must have thought Dean was upset with him because he spoke up in a worried tone. "Dean, I didn't mean anything...I..."

"Sammy." Dean said and smiled as he was able to lower himself down onto the tree stump. "I'm just messin' with you." Sam was right when it came to Dean sitting on something that was elevated. It was much easier to lower himself down onto it and to pull himself back up with the support of his cane. If he was to sit on the ground he was have difficulty lowering himself down gently and screw it trying to get up.

"You're such a jerk." Sam rolled his eyes but brought the supplies over to Dean.

"Whiny, sensitive bitch." Dean shot back causing Sam to stare at him.

"Is this whole jerk/bitch thing going to become some ongoing joke?" He smirked

"Already is Sammy."

* * *

Finally after everything had been set up Dean stood up and stated that he wanted to go for a hike.

"Are you sure about that Dean?" Sam asked while biting his lip. "I mean, I don't want you to put too much stress on your leg and..."

"Sam, shut up. I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes. "They specificly gave me this other cane to use when I'm outside because it has a better grip then the inside one."

"Just...just let me know if it hurts, or you need any help..." Sam offered

"I will. Now come on." Dean groaned, already on the hiking path.

Sam jogged up to catch up with Dean. "You;re getting pretty fast now." He grinned

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ fast." Dean said sarcastically. "I still don't go as fast as a normal person walking."

"But you're faster now then you were with the limp." Sam pointed out and Dean realized that was true.

"Yeah, that's because I'm not in constant pain anymore. This was a really good choice, having to amputate the leg. I can still walk but now I don't have to deal with the nagging pain and soon I won't be limping at all." Dean told his brother

"You're doing great, man." Sam smiled and Dean rolled his eyes again, trying to avoid the chick-flick moments that had ruled his life lately.

Sam was doing a good job to keep with Dean's slower pace and not get ahead of him. Dean knew that Sam could be a hundred feet ahead of him if he really wanted to, but his brother stayed right next to him the whole time. Dean would never tell him how much he respected him because of that.

The sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight and the late-summer sun shinned warmly down on both the brothers as they made their way through the forest trail. Sam pointed out all the things Dean didn't care about (types of trees, animals, rocks, blablabla) as Dean simply enjoyed the scenery around him. Finally the path led to the sparkling crystal clear lake and Dean felt that it was just calling his name.

"I'm going in." Dean told Sam while throwing off his shirt and handing his glasses to Sam.

"But Dean, your leg...you..." Sam started

"They told me I could go in the water with it, I'm not going to go deep." Dean brushed Sam off as he headed towards the water. It was hard to keep his grip on his cane once he entered the water, but once the water was up to his waist, he realized he didn't need the cane to support him, the water was doing that for him.

Dean thought about his life before and his life now and saw just how much everything had changed. He no longer felt the need to cut or harm himself in any way. He thought of life as a presious thing now and he would never want to leave the ones he loved. He had just got a job, just moved in with Cassie and....

A smile appeared on Dean's face as he remembered last night.

_"I'm going to miss you." Cassie had told him as they laid in their room, staring into each other's eyes. Even though Cassie wasn't even showing yet, Dean cou'dn't stop thinking about the family they were about to have.  
_

_"I'll be back in a week." Dean had smiled and kissed her._

_"I know...it's just...I just love being with you so much, I love you..." She told him and stopped when Dean gasped. Cassie then realized what she had said._

_"Is...is that true?" Dean asked her, wanting to believe it so bad._

_Cassie grinned then. "Oh yeah, you better believe it. I love you Dean Winchester."_

_"I love you too." Dean smiled back and before they knew it they were on top of each other, Cassie unbuttoning Dean's shirt. But this time it was actually Cassie, and this time Dean wanted it.  
_

_Cassie must have noticed how nervous Dean was because she looked at him with concern. "You okay about this?" She asked truthfully. "If you're not ready it's fine..."_

_"No, I'm ready." He told her and kissed her again. "I'm positive."_

_"Alright then." She smirked and the rest was history._

The memories of Dean's first time made him smile with happiness at how kind Cassie had been to him about his whole 'never had sex' thing. She never rushed him or made him do anything that he wasn't ready for. And well...he had a great time to say the least! His girlfriend was there for him and so was Jess. But the most important thing was that his brother, after all that had happened was still by his side and was always going to remain a part of his life. That's what made Dean the happiest, because without his brother, Dean wouldn't be here today. He was the reason for Dean's recovery and survival.

Floating in the water, Dean felt like it was washing away every bad event and memory that had happened in his life, rinsing him clean. He allowed the memories to truly be washed away to the back of his mind for the first time as he threw his cane to Sammy and relaxed as he let the water cleanse his soul.

* * *

"Here Sammy, catch!" Dean yelled and flung the cane over at Sam, his brother turned around just in time to grab it. His expression became shocked when he saw Dean out in the water without his cane. There, with his legs under the water, back facing away from Sam, with his glasses off and a brilliant smile on his face it looked as if none of the horrible injuries had happened to Dean over these years. Maybe it was sign, that Dean was finally ready to put all this behind him, that he was ready to heal and move on.

It had amazed Sam all that Dean could do and tried to do, it showed him how much of a fighter Dean really was. All Dean had ever needed in his life was love and care, and now that he has that, he's ready to truly begin his real life with people that care about him. And so is Sam.

Setting Dean's cane on the ground, Sam smiled as he took off his own shirt and jumped into the water after Dean.

* * *

_The End! Just a bit of fluffiness and final release for Dean to end this story! I tried not to make it too cheesy and cliche! I made it so not everything is revelaed in their lives and it lets the readers imagine what will happen! I hope you guys enjoyed it and enjoyed the story as well! It was a long fun ride! Thanks for all of your support! :)_


End file.
